This invention relates to a solid state switching arrangement for a steerable null antenna system; and more particularly to an arrangement to provide an incrementally variable delay unit by switching of delay line segments in the path between a plurality of antenna elements and the radio equipment.
The following references numbered 1 to 28 in the time delay null technology area are of interest, and are hereby incorporated by reference. Within the references are shown cascaded binary delay line representations with analysis.
1. Teeter, W. L., and K. R. Bushore, "A Variable Ratio Microwave Power Divider and Multiplexer", IRE Trans, Vol. MTT-5; October 1957, pp. 227-229.
2. Vaillancourt, R. M., "Analysis of the Variable Ratio Microwave Divider", IRE Trans, Vol. MTT-6, April 1958, pp. 238-239.
3. Vaillancourt, R. M., "Optical Hybrid Junction for Millimeter Wavelength", IRE Canadian Convention Records, 1958, pp. 367-374.
4. Mohr, R. J., "Some Design Aspects of Components Utilizing Symetric 3-dB Hybrids", Microwave Journal, June 1962, pp. 90-94.
5. Graham, J. W., "Transmission Properties of Lossless Reciprocal Matched Four-Ports with Directivity", ANZAC Electronics Tech. Memorandum No. 1, March 1968.
6. Mason, S. J., "Feedback Theory--Some Properties of Signal Flow Graphs", Proc. IRE, Vol. 41, September 1953, pp. 1144-1156.
7. Garver, R. V., "Broadband Diode Phase Shifters". IEEE Trans, Vol. MTT-20, No. 5, May 1972, pp. 314-323.
8. Reindel, J., "Microwave Integrated Circuits for Phased Arrays". Navel Electronics Laboratory Center, October 1970 (AD87820).
9. Vincent, B. T., Jr., and M. E. Wallance, "Microwave Integrated Circuits for Phased Array Applications", Microwave Journal, September 1969, pp. 53-59.
10. Tang, R., "Phased Array Antenna for Airborne Applications", Microwave Journal, Vol. 14, January 1971, pp. 31-38.
11. Stark, L., "Microwave Components for Wide-Band Phased Arrays", Proc. IEEE, Vol. 56, No. 11, November 1968, pp. 1908-1931.
12. White, J. F., "Review of Semiconductor Microwave Phase Shifters", Proc. IEEE, Vol. 56, No. 11, November 1968, pp. 1924-1931.
13. Kelly, A. J., "Electronically Variable Time-Delay Network for Broadband Phased-Array Steering", Trans. IEEE, Vol. AES-4, No. 6, pp. 837-844.
14. Holden, R. L., "A High Power UHF Microstrip Phase Shifter", Hughes Aircraft Company Ground Systems Group, Fullerton, Calif.
15. White, J. F., "High Power, PIN Diode Controlled, Microwave Transmission Phase Shifters", Trans IEEE, Vol. MTT-13, March 1965, pp. 233-242.
16. Fisher, R. E., "Digital Reflection-Type Microwave Phase Shifters", Microwave Journal, May 1969, pp. 63-68.
17. Garver, R. V., "Theory of TEM Diode Switching", Trans IRE, Vol. MTT-9, May 1961, pp. 224-238.
18. Choi, Soon D., "High Power Microstrip RF Switchers", Jet Propulsion Laboratory, Pasadena, Calif.
19. Lepoff, Jack, "PIN Power Calculations Simplified", Microwave Journal, July 1972, pp. 38-41.
20. "Application of PIN Diodes", Hewlett Packard Application Note 922.
21. Lepoff, Jack, "A New PIN Diode for UHF-VHF Applications" Hewlett Packard, Palo Alto, Calif., January 1971.
22. "PIN Diode Circuit Design Curves", Microwave Engineers' Handbook, Vol. 2, pp. 174-177, Horizon House Microwave, Inc., 1971.
23. Kadar, N., "Voltage Controlled RF Attenuator", Electronic Design, Vol. 15, July 1971, pp. 66-67.
24. Siegal, B., "The Binary Varactor--A New Microwave Device", Microwave Journal, May 1970.
25. Parris, W. J., "PIN Variable Attenuator with Low Phase Shift" Trans IEEE, Vol. MTT, September 1972, pp. 618-619.
26. "An Attenuator Design Using PIN Diodes". Hewlett Packard Application Note 912.
27. Young, Leo, "Parallel Coupled Lines and Directional Couplers", compiled reprints of 30 papers covering stripline and microstrip coupled-line theory and applications, Artech House, 1972.
28. "S Parameters, Circuit Analysis and Design", Hewlett Packard Application Note 95 and 154.
Variable length wide bandwidth low loss electronically variable delay lines are useful in processing RF signals. In adaptive antenna arrays or steerable antenna null applications, the variable delay lines permit obtaining either very wide band width nulls or very wideband width main beams when used with an array of antenna elements and signal summing device. The variable delay line can meet bandwidth, loss and calibration requirements by use of cascaded binary related delay sections that may be switched in or out. However, shunt switched lines have limited bandwidth and require parallel drive currents for each diode in a normal configuration.